


Human Traditions

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Dean and Sam left you to babysit Jack even though you got feelings for him. So, you decide to do human things with him to help him connect to his human side.





	Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for spnfluffbingo 2018. The square filled was Carving Initials Into A Tree.

“Seriously? You’re leaving me with him? Why can’t Cas watch him?” You asked Sam and Dean who packed the car with their things.

“We need him with us. Please? We’ll only be gone a week. You like him, remember?” Sam said and smiled at you.

“Yeah, I do but he doesn’t know that.” You sighed.

“Make a move. Listen, we’ll call every day. We have to go.” Dean said and patted your shoulder before getting into the car. You sighed and Sam smiled at you before kissing your cheek.

“Thanks. We owe you.” Sam said before getting in the car.

“Yeah, you do.” You said and Dean waved as he pulled out of the garage. 

You sighed and turned back, walking back in the Bunker. Sam and Dean were right, you had a massive crush on Jack. He didn’t know it but you knew if you made a move, he wouldn’t reject you. You could tell by the way he always wanted to hang out with you, he liked you too but didn’t know how to deal with his feelings. He didn’t understand them yet but you would help him. Baby steps. You had a week to make a move and you promised yourself you would.

You walked back to the library where you left Jack and saw him looking at the books on the shelves.

“Okay, looks like it’s just us.” You said and Jack looked at you with a smile.

“Awesome.”

“Okay, what do you want to do? You hungry?”

“I don’t eat much.”

“Of course you don’t. Okay, we can play some board games or watch a movie?” You suggested some things.

“I’ll do whatever you want to do.” He said with a smile.

“Okay, how about you get some games from my room while I make myself something to eat okay? Whatever game you want.” You smiled and he nodded, leaving your side to your room. You shook your head with a smile and walked to the kitchen to make yourself a sandwich. Not even five minutes later, Jack comes back in the kitchen carrying every single board game in his arms.

“Whoa, Jack. I said pick  _a_  game you want to play.” You said, taking a few games to help lessen the pile in his arms.

“I know. I want to play all of them.” He set the rest on the table.

“You know what? Today can be a board game day. I like that. Which one first?” You asked and he just smiled at you. The rest of the day was spent playing every single board game you owned. You taught him how to play twister even though he cracked first which caused you to fall on your ass. You taught him how to play poker because you knew sooner or later, Dean would try and hustle him for something. He sucked at that game but you expected that. You had fun teaching him, though. The only game he beat you on his first try is Battleship but you had a sneaking suspicion he used his angelic powers on that.

Nonetheless, you had a ton of fun with him.

* * *

The next couple of days passed and you kept the party going. You and he washed all the cars in the garage even though it turned out to be a water war between the two of you. After that, you brought him to the shooting range and taught him how to shoot. You were almost killed and Jack felt so bad for almost killing you. You decided that the shooting range should be off-limits for right now.

For dinner, you and he cooked a delicious meal that you mostly ate. He had a few bites here and there but he doesn’t eat much since his angelic side prevented him from doing that. You spent the night having a movie marathon in your room. You two watched all the classics and he kept asking you why you cried during almost all of them.

You and Jack became closer that week. You got more comfortable with him and he started opening up to you, telling you things that Sam and Dean didn’t know. You had gotten to that point where when you watched movies, he would bring you in his arms and would hold you until the movie ended.

You didn’t mind because you really liked him. You promised yourself you would tell him tomorrow that you had feelings for him and see where it went. You had a feeling that if he did reject you, then he would be able to put it behind him and things wouldn’t be weird.

* * *

The next day, you suggested to go out into town and spend the day there. You drove to the park and parked, getting out of the car.

“This is where people come to have fun?” Jack asked as he got out of the car.

“Yes. People bring their dogs here so they can get exercise. Kids come here to play on the playground. It’s relaxing being outside, doing whatever you want.” You smiled and walked with him through the park.

“Are we going to play on the playground?” He asked with a smile. You couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“No, Jack. I thought we would take a stroll through the park. Just enjoy nature. I wanted to talk to you about something.” You said, walking with him.

“What is it?”

“Well, we’ve spent the week together and we’ve had a ton of fun, right?”

“Oh yes, I liked spending time with you.” He smiled. He looked down and his hand brushed against yours. You blushed but didn’t move away from him.

“Right, well, I know you haven’t had time to understand human emotion. But I have feelings for you.” You blurted out. It was best to lay it all on the line.

“What kind of feelings?” He asked.

“Affection. I like you. I consider you more than a friend. You probably don’t feel the same way but–”

“I think I do.” He interrupted you.

“You do?”

“I like spending time with you. I want to do more of it and I’ve seen other people do this. Kissing is something people do when they like each other, right?”

“Yes, that’s right, oh,” You were cut off by Jack’s lips on yours. You were surprised but didn’t reject him. You kissed him back and smiled in the kiss. For someone who was new to this whole thing, he was a good kisser. He pulled away and licked his lips with a smile.

“Something like that?” He asked.

“Yeah, something like that.” You blushed and he grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

“I like this day already.” He beamed, walking through the tree infested park.

“You want to be more human, right?” You asked and he looked at you.

“I love protecting people but being human doesn’t seem so bad.” He confessed.

“Want to indulge in some human traditions?” You asked with a smile.

“What kind of traditions?”

“Well, not everyone does this but people do. Come on.” You pulled him along and strayed from the marked trail. You weaved through the large trees before stopping at one you liked. You grabbed the knife you had in your shoe and flipped the blade out.

“What are you doing with that?” Jack asked.

“People do this when they want to feel sentimental.” You explained as you started to carve your initials in the tree’s trunk.

“Why would people do that?” Jack asked as he watched you.

“It shows a sign of sentiment. It’s a memory you can always look back on. Like it’s something special to do with someone. Now, whenever we come back to this park, whether that be tomorrow or in 50 years, our initials will be on this tree. This will be our tree,” You grinned and finished. You looked at the two letters you carved before handing the blade to him. “Your turn.”

Jack took the blade and he began carving the letter J in the trunk. When he was finished with that, he carved the letter K after it.

“There, now this tree will forever be mine and yours. Carving our initials sealed the deal.” You smiled and took your knife back, placing it back where you got it from. Jack smiled and he grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours.

“I like it.”

“Me too,” You leaned up and pressed your lips to his cheek. “Now come on, we still have the rest of the park to explore.”


End file.
